


Casualties of War

by burrito_of_fury



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Minor Carmilla Karnstein/Danny Lawrence, Minor Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrito_of_fury/pseuds/burrito_of_fury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mattie's had enough of Danny's heroics and Carmilla does her best to mend a breaking heart. </p>
<p>A slightly longer than anticipated drabble based on post 2x26 predictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casualties of War

When Danny charged into the apartment wielding weapons in the name of Silas University, everything happened so quickly. Too quickly for the scream to even form in Laura’s throat. Danny lunged, her eyes trained on the locket hanging from Mattie’s neck.  
  
  
Later, people would wonder how such a skilled fighter failed to even attempt to defend herself. **  
  
**

She had lunged forward and Mattie had ducked beneath Danny’s outstretched arm. A well placed kick to the back of the knee had Danny on her knees, Mattie’s heels digging into her calves and Danny was gasping against the chokehold she had been placed in. Her weapons lay discarded a few feet away and the increasing pressure on her calves caused groans of pain to pass her lips. With each second, Mattie tightened her hold on Danny’s neck. Danny, who was beginning to turn purple, her limbs flailing helplessly. **  
  
**

“Mattie, stop.” Carmilla clambered out from the open trapdoor, stopping to stand defiantly in front of her sister, Danny’s trembling frame on the floor between them. **  
  
**

Mattie’s eyes were cold, a taunting glint shining in the low light. She relaxed her arm a little and Danny exhaled forcefully, her cheeks immediately paling out again. Her chest was heaving, desperately trying to suck in as much air as possible. Her gaze caught Carmilla’s, a “thank you” swimming in eyes which were unusually bright. Carmilla offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile to the girl on her knees before glancing up to look at Mattie again.  
 **  
**

The air was still, completely silent, and the seconds ticked on. Mattie’s stare was cold as her eyes bore into Carmilla’s, and then it was over. With one fluid motion, Mattie drew her arm back forcefully and snapped Danny’s neck in a clean break. A sound like a gunshot echoed through the apartment and Danny fell limply to the floor, her eyes dull and staring unseeingly at the skirting board. Mattie didn’t even wince at the scream that came afterwards, and even Carmilla was unsure whether it came from her or from Laura, who was rooted to the spot in the doorway.  
 **  
**

“Stupid children.” Mattie muttered, her eyes raking over Danny laying motionless on the floor. Adjusting her jacket, she turned and headed towards the door, heels clicking loudly against the wooden floorboards in the silence.  
 **  
**

Once she had drawn level with Laura, still frozen, Mattie turned to face the destruction once more.  
 **  
**

“This is on you, Kitty Cat.” She spat out, voice cold. “They’ll blame you for this, sooner or later.” And with a sneer, Mattie turned once more and vanished.  
 **  
**

As soon as she was gone, Carmilla dropped to her knees, dust raising in a cloud around her. Crawling towards Danny, she tried to ignore Laura sobbing from the doorway. Carmilla would be the first to admit that she didn’t particularly care for Danny, but hell, she never wanted any of them to die.  
 **  
**

_They’ll blame you for this._   
**  
**

Carmilla didn’t want to believe that. But she was the one who provided the information prompting Danny to mount the charge, and once Laura had calmed down enough to not need Carmilla’s comfort anymore, she was sure to blame herself for Danny’s fate.  
 **  
**

Unless…  
 **  
**

Carmilla was no stranger to the process of turning humans into vampires. She knew that there was always a window of opportunity, a good few minutes, between a person’s death and their passing into the afterlife.  
 **  
**

Willing herself to ignore Laura’s gasping and sobbing, Carmilla closed her eyes and felt her fangs protrude from her gums. She ducked her head and tentatively rested her lips against where Danny’s pulse should have been.  
 **  
**

Laura’s sobbing stopped. Carmilla chanced a glance up towards the door and found the other girl staring at her. There was no animosity in her eyes, no fear. Just a gentle plea on her pale, tear streaked face. Just understanding.  
 **  
**

Danny’s blood was still sweet despite its stillness. Carmilla could feel it dripping from her lips and down her chin as she drank. _Just enough_ , she told herself, _just enough to work._

  
Her throat began to burn and she pulled away. She heard Laura gasp at the blood staining her face, resolutely ignoring the way her heart broke just a little more. There was no time to pay it any attention when her window of opportunity was rapidly shrinking.  
 **  
**

She brought her right wrist to her mouth, allowing a single fang to slice effortlessly through the flesh. Her own blood began to pool from the wound, running in a steady line over her skin. It stung and Carmilla bit her lip to muffle her grunt of pain. She used her left hand to part Danny’s lips and pressed her wound to her mouth.  
 **  
**

Carmilla’s blood began to fall in droplets onto Danny’s tongue. She could feel Laura holding her breath.  
 **  
**

Silence.  
 **  
**

“Come on, Xena.” Carmilla gritted out through clenched teeth as she pressed her wrist harder against Danny’s open mouth.  
 **  
**

Still nothing.  
 **  
**

“How long does it usually take to work?” Laura whispered. Carmilla chanced a glance towards her ex girlfriend. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes were shining with fresh tears.  
 **  
**

“A few hours, maybe? It’s not an exact science.” Carmilla said, trying to fill her voice with any reassurance that she could muster but she knew she wasn’t fooling anyone. She exhaled a shaky breath that she didn’t really need before moving back to rest on her haunches.  
 **  
**

Laura nodded and moved to sit cross legged on the floor, placing Danny’s head in her lap.  
 **  
**

So they waited.  
 **  
**

The sun set and they spent the night in silence, Laura sat as still as a statue, head bowed and fingers gently raking through Danny’s hair spilling over her legs. Carmilla sat in the shadow of the couch, knees drawn to her chest and fingers toying nervously with the tops of her socks.  
 **  
**

The sun rose to greet the day alongside a fresh wave of Laura’s cries. Danny still lay motionless, paler than the driven snow and ice cold to the touch.  
 **  
**

Carmilla felt sick. She had failed at the single most basic thing a vampire could do and even if she could find the strength to forgive herself, she knew Laura never would.  
 **  
**

They took Danny’s body away a little after daybreak. A few summer sisters, along with Kirsch, carried her away with a silence so complete that it was suffocating. Lafontaine had their arm around Laura’s shoulders as her shoulders shook and her fists clenched and unclenched in Laf’s shirt.  
 **  
**

And Carmilla sat, knees drawn to her chest, arms folded over them, and watched the whole thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask received by tumblr user sharonbelle. This ended up being slightly more Hollstein than anticipated. I'm very sorry. 
> 
> As always, thanks to b-ellatores for the beta.
> 
> burrito-of-fury.tumblr.com


End file.
